Not Tonight
by Prettywitchiusaka
Summary: Roy Mustang already had enough to contend with throwing a party for the higher ups, a drunk Riza Hawkeye who wanted to sleep with him should not have been on the list. Rated T for sexual conversations, innuendo and sexual situations


Not Tonight

by Prettywitchiusaka

Roy Mustang never cared much for fancy military parties, always finding them to be boring and pointless. If he wanted an excuse to go out and drink, he'd either just go to the bar with some friends after work, or pour himself a glass or two at home. And yet somehow, he found himself throwing one for the higher ups in East City.

Unfortunately, this was something that had been out of his control from the start. A few weeks ago, he received a call from General Hakuro in Central, asking him personally to throw a party for the Higher Ups at the request of Furher Bradley, himself.

Well, that settled it. Roy may have been Head of the Military's Eastern Headquarters and a fully fledged Colonel in his own right, but he was still The Flame Alchemist, a personal "servant" of the Furhur. Anything he said was legally binding.

So with only two weeks to prepare and a lot of late nights at the office, he managed to scrape together a small party at East City's main hotel.

It wasn't anything too fancy, just a casual dress get together for Bradley and his entourage, any State Alchemists would could make it and a few close military acquaintances. But for a party that had been put together at the last minute, it wasn't half bad.

And while Roy would've preferred being anywhere else, right now, he had to admit this evening had quite a few perks to it.

For one, it gave him an excuse to kiss up to his superiors. And why shouldn't he? They had thrown him a challenge, and he not only rose to it, he succeeded in pulling off their request. In fact, he'd lost count as to how many of his superiors had come over to him, praising him for a job well done. " _And so they should,_ " he thought with a smirk.

Not to mention his decision to make the dress code more casual. For once, it meant he could avoid wearing his uncomfortable dress uniform and slicking his hair back, which he hated doing. And what he was wearing now? Just a regular black suit and tie. Nothing special, but nothing too stuffy, either.

One more bonus was that it gave him an excuse to keep an eye on his guest and protoge, the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric.

Granted, Ed was elsewhere right now, probably still angry over Roy's recent crack about his height. But at the same time, he wasn't too worried about the kid. He was probably chatting with someone else and enjoying himself now. Assuming he wasn't still fuming over how he'd been called short for the millionth time.

Sipping on his scotch, he began surveying the room full of happy guests and smiled. Yes, things had really gone smoothly for him.

Of course, none of this would have been possible without the help of his First Lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye.

While she did have some tomboyish traits if her love of guns was any indication, Riza was still interested in a variety of hobbies that would be considered more feminine, and hosting parties was one of them. She loved having and organizing them. Everything from sending out invitations to creating the perfect table scape to go with the food and wine she'd picked out, as

their military unit and friends outside work could attest to.

And this had been no different when Riza came into his office a few weeks ago, watching him desperately search through some party planning book he'd taken out of the library hours ago.

Roy found himself smiling as he recalled the memory. He hadn't even asked her to help him, really. He just told her what Headquarters had dumped in his lap, and she chose to help him without a second thought. Mind you, it was her job to help him. But the entire time, he got the sense she was doing it because of their friendship and not because she was his assistant. And for that, he was grateful. It felt good to have someone so reliable and caring at his side, even when he probably didn't deserve it.

That was something he could drink to, he felt. And drink he did as he took another sip of his scotch.

" _Where is Hawkeye, anyway?_ " he thought. " _I still haven't thanked her._ "

"Hey, handsome," said a familiar voice. A voice that when Roy heard it he nearly choked on his drink. That voice belonged to Hawkeye.

" _That can't be right?_ " he reasoned. She only ever addressed him as either Sir or Colonel. The last thing she would ever do is address him so casually, let alone by a cute pet name like "handsome".

There was no way it was her.

But sure enough, when the Flame Alchemist turned his head to the side, he let out a gasp at what he saw. It was Riza Hawkeye in the flesh, blonde hair down and looking beautiful in that red dress of hers. Not that that surprised him; she always cleaned up nice in his opinion.

No, what really caught him off guard was her behaviour; her cheeks were flushed, a smile was on her face and she was waving at him despite being only a few feet away.

"Are you okay, Hawkeye?"

"Oh, I'm fine," she replied before she nearly tripped over her heels. Acting fast, Roy held his hands out and caught her by the shoulders while she stumbled about.

"Are you sure?" he asked, early restraining a chuckle. "I don't think I've ever seen you this drunk before."

She started giggling like a schoolgirl. "You should've seen me during my college days," she said while a small hiccup escaped her mouth.

Roy took a moment to picture that in his mind's eye; the idea of a college-aged Riza completely hammered, doing all kinds of crazy things on a dare was a bit hard to imagine, though that's probably why he found it so amusing.

Hell her behaviour right now was starting to entertain him as he gently sat her down on the bar stool next to him. She flashed him that big dumb smile, and he returned the favour by showing her that famous smirk of his.

"So, I know this party's boring-"

"Oh, poor baby," she said with a hiccup. "Bored at his own party."

He let out a chuckle. "Well yes. But that doesn't sound like an excuse for you to drink yourself silly."

"Oh, blame Havoc," she said. "He said I was too much of a stick in the mud, but **I** showed **him** ; I drank more shots than him and I didn't even pass out!"

Roy's eyes widened. His Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc was well known for his ability to

hold his liquor. He wasn't exactly immune to becoming tipsy, per say. But whenever him and his

men went out for drinks, it was guaranteed that Havoc would win any drinking games they

partook in.

Riza never participated in any of their games, often assigning herself to be the group's designated driver, so her victory came as a surprise. "You drank more than **Havoc**? I didn't think that was possible."

"Well, that's what you get for trying to make me look bad," she slurred.

"Really? Guess I'll have to remember that next time," he said with a smile. She was so

business like around the office that it was actually kind of nice seeing her so relaxed and jokey for a change.

Roy took another sip of his scotch as he surveyed the dance floor; the slow dance was starting and everyone who was dancing looked like they were enjoying themselves. Looking over at Riza from the corner of his eye, a small smirk formed on his face as an idea came to him.

Placing his glass down on the bar table, he held his hand out to her and asked "Care to dance?"

Riza turned to face her superior officer. "Really? You won't you get in trouble for that?'

He shrugged. "Ah, we're at a party. As long as we don't do anything inappropriate, we should be okay…If you're still up for it?"

"Are you kidding!? I might never get to do this, again!" she said before grabbing his hand. "Let's go!" Without any pretence or warning, she dragged him onto the dance floor.

Once they were on the floor, Roy took her hand in his and placed the other one on her waist, leading her in gentle waltz.

As Roy started dancing with her, he found that a small smile was forming on his face as he looked into her amber eyes. Not that he could help it, though; her eyes always had that affect on him. Unless they were alone, it was rare for her to put her mask down and just be herself, be the kind hearted Riza he'd known since the academy.

Mind you, Riza had always been a very no nonsense woman even back then. And while admired that about her, it was really that gentle side of hers he loved seeing. But because she always acted like the perfect soldier around the office, her eyes were sometimes the only way for him to get a glimpse of the real Hawkeye.

But not tonight. Tonight her eyes were warm and happy, as if she was enjoying spending time with him. Of course, he knew she was and it made his smile widen.

Spending time alone with her outside of work was something that didn't happen often, but he was thankful for it when it did.

"I can't remember the last time we danced like this," he commented.

"Uh…I think it was that last mission we went on. The one where we pretended to be a couple…I think…Or was it Elysia's birthday party?…No, that can't be it-"

"In other words; you don't remember, either."

"I do, too! I just need to think about it….that's all."

Roy chuckled. "You keep telling yourself that…"

When they gently turned around, Riza's eyes caught something of interest; it was Edward Elric. He was dancing with Second Lieutenant Maria Ross, and looking rather embarrassed if the blush on his face was any indication. Not that Maria seemed to care, she just smiled sweetly at him like a mother would.

Right behind them at a table sat Ed's brother, Alphonse, Major Alex Louis Armstrong and Sergeant Denny Brosch. All of them had different reactions to what they were seeing. Al looked happy for his brother, while Armstrong was crying tears of joy and rambling on about something.

The only exception was Sergeant Brosch who had his head on the table and was sulking, probably because he missed his chance to dance with Maria, again.

Seeing that made Riza smile. "Everyone looks like they're having fun."

"It's all thanks to you, you know?" Hearing that, she turned to face Roy smiling at her.

"Oh, stop!" she said. "You did most of the arrangements and picked out the venue! I barely lifted a finger after I showed you what to do!"

"That's just it, though. I wouldn't have been able to pull all of this together if it wasn't for you. Thank you, Lieutenant. Your help, as always, is appreciated."

Riza could feel the blush rising up her cheeks, she was even giggling. "I only do what I can, Sir."

Roy said nothing in return, continuing to smile at her. Riza, meanwhile, could feel a smile form on her face as she continued staring into his eyes. His warm obsidian eyes. She could tell by looking into them that he was happy to be here with her, that he was enjoying himself, for a change.

It made her happy to know that she was wanted by him, that he didn't mind spending his evening with his drunken Lieutenant and not some brainless bimbo he only met a few hours ago. With a smile on her face, Riza closed her eyes and pressed her head up against his chest, taking in the scent of his cologne. "You smell nice…,"

Hearing her say that made Roy allow a small smile to graze his face as he closed his eyes and rested his chin on her head, taking in the peach scent of her blonde hair. Everything felt so right about this. From the music to the pace of their dancing, even how good her head felt resting against his chest, it all felt perfect.

That is until he opened his eyes and let out a gasp. He could see plenty of his superior officers looking his way. In particular, General Hakuro and General Basque Gran. They were all staring at him, scowling with disapproval for seeing him openly sharing an intimate moment with his secretary. So, he made a sharp turn away and whispered "Get your head off me, now, Hawkeye!"

She groaned in frustration. "But I thought you liked this, Roy?" " _Well that's new_ ," he observed. She must be **really** drunk if she was using his first name. "I do but we've got to lay low."

Roy took a moment to reflect on that; it felt weird having to remind **Hawkeye** of all people about the military's "anti-fraternization" laws, but given how intoxicated she was, he really had no choice but to keep her, as well as himself in line. He knew the last thing she'd want would be to ruin his chances of climbing the ranks to become Furhur.

Not that Riza really cared about that right now. Instead, she was smiling; hearing what he was saying had given her a wonderful idea. She opened her eyes and looked up to face him. "Well what do you say we ditch this place and go have some fun?…Just the two of us?…"

And that right there, was when Roy Mustang froze. Had he heard that right? Did Riza Hawkeye just ask him to make love to her?

Riza Hawkeye, a woman well known for her gunmanship.

Riza Hawkeye, his long time friend and co-worker.

Riza Hawkeye, the one woman he trusted to keep him from engaging in such stupidity.

For some reason, it's like his brain couldn't process that correctly. But he must have heard her right, given the lustful look in her eyes.

With a heavy sigh, the Flame Alchemist ceased dancing with his drunk Lieutenant and looked her in the eye. "I don't think so."

"Oh, come on, Roy," she replied while wrapping her arms around his neck. "You won't have to do much." She moved inches away from his ear and whispered "You'll find I'm an expert gun handler…"

Roy felt his face flush brighter than a Christmas tree light and his heart beat getting faster at her words. In all the years they'd known each other, he'd never imagined her saying something so…sensual…It was electrifying…

" _No, damnit!_ " he thought. Any more of this and he'd be reduced to a drooling pile of goo in a matter of minutes.

He quickly shook his head free of any erotic thoughts and gently pulled her arms off him. "I think we need to take you back to your hotel room," he said, albeit more grumpy than before.

Rather than pout or moan is disappointment, Riza just let that big dumb smile graze her face, again. "Okay, lead the way, tiger."

Without any warning, she wrapped her arms around his. And Roy, not sure of what else to do, just sighed and rolled his eyes before he started to walk her out of the reception hall.

"Hey, Roy!" Stopping in his tracks, the Colonel came face to face with his good friend, Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes. And with a huge stack of photos in his hands, too. No doubt pictures of his daughter, Elysia. "You're in luck! You'll be the first person to see the first batch of Elysia photos created by yours truly! My secret is that I develop them in my top secret dark room."

"You mean the guest bathroom?"

"Yeah, how'd you know."

"Lucky guess. Look, Maes, this isn't a good time."

Naturally, Maes was fuming. Placing his hands on his hips, he said "Not a good time? What could be more important than-Oh, hello Riza. How come you're hanging off of Roy's arm?"

"Roy and I are running off to have some fun-"

"What she means is she's drunk and I'm escorting her back to her room. Isn't that right, Lieutenant!?"

"Whatever you say, handsome!" The Lieutenant snuggled her face deeper into his arm, making him groan.

Maes was no fool, though. He could tell from the redness on the Lieutenant's face and the irritation on his friend's what was going on; she probably had too much to drink and decided to try bedding her superior officer, much to Roy's obvious irritation.

So he smiled at his friend and said "Oh, I see. Can't keep her hands off you, can she?"

The Colonel let out a sigh. "What gave it away?"

Maes chuckled. "Oh come on, we know no girl can resist the Mustang charm." Sadly, Roy was too irritated to laugh at that, right now. "Need help getting her back to her room?"

"No, I'll be fine. Though I'd appreciate if you kept this under wraps."

"Don't worry; this conversation never happened."

Roy couldn't help but smile at his friend as he gently dragged his inebriated subordinate out of the ball room and into the hallway.

Now Maes was all alone, left to stare at nothing the sea of dancing couples. He sighed. "Maybe he should've brought Gracia with me for the weekend," he muttered to himself.

He took another glance at the stack of photos. "Well, I might as well find somebody else I can show these to. How can I let these go to waste!?" he asked out loud.

It only figured Roy would be having lady trouble the one night he was in town. And when he had pictures to show him, no less!

…..

The door to Riza's hotel room creaked open, making Roy grumble under his breath. Why old buildings has to be so noisy he'd never understand.

After turning on the lights, he gently pulled his stumbling Lieutenant into the decently sized room and sat her down on the double bed. He looked at her and said "Lye down, okay? I'm going to make sure no one followed us."

"Okay…," she said. "Don't keep me waiting too long…"

Roy paused. "Right…" Walking over to the door, he looked out into the hallway and looked to his right, than his left. No one else was around, meaning they were in the clear. So, he closed the door to the room.

With a relieved sigh, Roy leaned against the sturdy doorframe. Finally, they were out of sight from their colleagues. Maybe now he could relax for a bit.

"Roy?…"

Or not.

The Flame Alchemist looked up to face his inebriated co-worker, ready to end this once and for all, only to nearly feel his mouth gape open at what he saw. She was sprawled out across the bed like a lingerie model, revealing more of her cleavage than when they'd been dancing. She even placed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Aren't you coming to bed?"

Roy never answered her. How could he? His brain was literally short circuiting, right now. She looked so sexy sitting there, batting her eyes at him. Patting the bed with her hand and

motioning for him to sit down.

It was enough to make Roy feel like he could have a nosebleed.

Hell, he could practically feel himself drooling over her exposed thigh. It looked so soft and silky smooth the way it glistened in the dim light. Even the way the silk of her dress draped over it was seductive looking. And that was before she started removing more of the garment from her leg inch by inch, making his eyes widen intriguingly. Turns out her dress had a slit the whole time. Who knew?

Riza then placed her hand on her leg, making her would be lover blush. Even worse was when she started trailing her hand down her leg, making his eyes follow her hand's every movement.

" _Damnit!_ " he cursed. " _She's doing this on purpose._ " He knew it. But no matter how hard her tried, his eyes would not obey. He was completely hypnotized staring at her leg, watching as her fingers moved seductively across the legs he so rarely got to see.

" _What would her skin feel like?…Would it - No, dammit!_ " he cursed mentally. He had to remain vigilant; this was Riza Hawkeye, after all.

Having snapped out of his trance, he coughed to clear his throat and said "Yeah…I'm just gonna sit on the couch."

Roy did as he said and made his way towards the blue chair in the corner, feeling his right eye twitching and his hands curling into fists. Not helping matters was that he could still hear

Riza trying to entice him.

"Oh, don't be like that…you know you want this-"

"Cool your jets! It's not gonna happen!" the Flame Alchemist snapped. "And quit talking like a hooker!"

He looked over at his Lieutenant, noticing her stunned amber eyes, immediately. Any guilt he felt though dissipated the second that dumb looking smile grazed her face, again.

"Okay!"

With a defeated sigh, Roy sat himself down on the couch. He made himself comfortable by crossing his legs and resting his chin on his hand, making sure to keep his face turned away from the blonde beauty. He really wanted to avoid looking at her for awhile, if he could. Though with his luck, it probably wouldn't take long for her to notice how frustrated he was, right now. Her last name wasn't Hawkeye for nothing.

He was right.

"You seem tense."

"I'll be fine," he replied. "Just need a moment to relax, that's all."

Riza placed a finger to her chin and took a moment to think this over. "You're right…," she said. "We need to liquor you up."

"I guess so…,"the Colonel replied. "Wait, what?"

Next thing Roy knew, he was watching her slowly stand on her feet. She even stumbled a bit before standing up straight in front of him, her arms stretched out like she was a little kid on a

balance beam. "You'll be more relaxed once we get some alcohol in you."

"Uh…That's really not necessary-"

"Oh, don't be stupid!" The blonde said before she started wobbling towards the bar fridge. "Let's see what we got here."

But before she could even take another step, the Flame Alchemist dashed over and grabbed her by the arms. Turning her around, he bore his eyes into hers.

"No! No more alcohol for you, **or** me, tonight!" he yelled. It came off more harsh than he intended it to, but maybe it would get his point across.

Riza didn't seem fazed in the slightest, though. She just smiled sweetly at him. "Sit with me?"

Well, Roy knew what his answer was going to be. No way! Forget it! But one look at her face, and he found his eye twitching again. She just looked so cute, so sweet. How could he say

no to that face?

With another defeated sigh, he looked into her eyes and said "Okay…Just a along as you promise to lay down and rest…"

Riza thought it over for a moment before saying "Okay."

With a sigh of relief, he climbed into bed with her and the two collapsed on separate

pillows. Of course, Roy was far from impressed. If anything he looked warn down.

But then again, what else could he expect when his drunk co-worker was practically throwing herself at him, and he couldn't even do anything about it? Well, unless he felt like kissing his family jewels goodbye?

" _Why is this happening to me?_ " he thought to himself.

Of course the one time his feelings for her were harder to keep under wraps would be when she was intoxicated and trying to seduce him. Why wouldn't it be?

Then again, he probably deserved this. After all, if he hadn't started treating her like a lady and not his subordinate, as he often wanted to do, she probably wouldn't be so desperate to bump uglies with him right now. This was just him reaping the consequences of his actions.

Either way though, Roy knew one thing. Come tomorrow, he owed Hawkeye an apology.

Suddenly Roy was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a warm hand on his cheek. Turning his head, he came face to face with Riza smiling at him. "Kiss me…," she whispered.

With lustful eyes, she puckered her ruby lips and moved closer to his face. And as much as Roy didn't want to, he turned his head away from hers. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you're drunk, it's wouldn't be right."

Riza started giggling again. "So? I won't mind," she said while wrapping her arms around his neck.

It took all the willpower that Roy had not to groan when she started nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. Balling his fists again, he took a big gulp and continued staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah, well you will in the morning. Trust me," he replied. "The last thing I need is a bullet through my head."

She chuckled. "Okay, then. Just think of me as one of those bimbos you date."

"Bimbos!?"

"Yeah." She looked up to smile at him and said "You can just screw my brains out and pretend like it never happened."

"And how would that be fair to you?"

She looked up to stare at him. "What do you mean?"

"You're not just some floosy I picked up at a bar and won't ever see again, you're my friend…You deserve better than that," he explained.

Hearing that, Riza felt a soft smile graze her face. She snuggled closer into him, much to his chagrin.

"That's why I love you…," The Flame Alchemist gasped as he held his head up to see her smiling face. "You're a lot kinder than you seem, Roy..."

His eyes became somber when he heard that comment. He breathed a deep sigh and laid his head down on the pillow. Already, he could feel the self-loathing kicking in. What was so great about him? "I don't know about that."

"You care for those boys…You go out of your way to protect your friends…You want to better yourself…You don't think that makes you a good man?"

"None of that changes anything…I'm still a murderer, Riza…"

He knew it was true; he could hide behind his smirk and confident vebrato, but at the end of the day, he still felt he wasn't deserving of love or any kind of happiness. Not with all the blood that was on his hands.

Riza, meanwhile could feel herself tearing up as she listened to him; she hated it when he put himself down like this. It's like all the good she saw in him he couldn't see in himself. "I wish you wouldn't be so hard on yourself…You're a strong person, Roy…Most people in your

position can't say that…"

"Not really…I can't tell you how many times I've woken up screaming from the same nightmare over and over again…"

Placing her hand on his heart, she said "Then let me help you…"

The alchemist gave her a smile. "You already do," he replied while wrapping his arm around her waist. "You're always there for me."

And it was true; she was there for him, no matter what. He could do the stupidest, most innocuous thing and she'd never leave his side. If he showed up to work minutes before an important meeting because of a one night stand, she'd call him out on it. If he was tired from another sleepless night filled with nightmares, she would check up on him during the day or bring him an extra cup of coffee.

Even with how much she'd had to drink tonight, his Lieutenant was still looking out for him. He couldn't help but love her for that.

But even Roy could never have predicted what happened next. Out of nowhere, Riza sat up to face him, letting amber meet obsidian once again.

"But I want to do more!" she said. " I want to take your pain away…I want you to be happy…"

As soon as she said that, Roy found himself being taken in by her eyes, again, completely captivated by the sincerity in her glazed orbs. Enough that he didn't even realize what his Lieutenant had done until it was too late. Not only had she straddled him, she'd also placed his hand on her thigh.

Roy practically tensed up fast at the soft skin beneath his finger tips, intrigued by how smooth her thigh was.

He shook his head when he realized what was happening; he was letting himself turn into a

drooling horn dog again. The Flame Alchemist quickly pulled his hand away from her leg, not that she seemed to notice. She was too busy staring into his eyes.

"Look, it's not that I'm not flattered or anything, but I don't think that now's the best time…especially not with you like this."

"You don't have to worry about that…" Hearing her say that, Roy looked up to face her again. And that was his mistake. Because when he looked up, his gaze locked with her amber eyes. Her beautiful, sad looking amber eyes. "I'm all yours, tonight…You can do whatever you want to me…"

She closed her eyes and bent down to kiss him again. But Roy did not resist her, this time. He'd become too entranced by her beauty for that, too focused on his own feelings and desire for her. For once in his life, he was left speechless.

So he relaxed his body and let her connect a brief kiss. And in that moment, the Flame Alchemist closed his eyes and kissed her back, enjoying how sweet and gentle her lips felt against his.

The kiss didn't last very long, maybe a minute at most, but Roy didn't seem to notice. If anything, the only thing he observed was that something had changed in Riza's eyes; they no longer had that glazed, lustful look to them. In its place was a warm, unfiltered look of love.

The Flame Alchemist had to look away. He knew it…But he didn't want to. He wanted to stay with her like this forever. He didn't even mind it when she placed a warm hand on his cheek, again.

"I love you…," she whispered. "There's nothing I won't do for you…"

But Roy could feel her words having the opposite affect on him; instead of making him more eager to be with her, it made him snap out of the daze he was in, although regrettably so.

Of course he was tempted. How could he not be? This was Riza Hawkeye; a beautiful, kindhearted woman who wanted nothing more to help him. She loved him, though he could only wonder why. But he couldn't deny he felt the same way.

Right now, he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless. To kiss her naked body and hear her moan, to pleasure her and listen to her scream his name before letting her do the same to him. He'd wanted it for a long time, now.

But there was no way the Colonel could do that, not unless he wanted Riza to hate him for the rest of his life.

It wasn't an issue of wanting her, he needed her. She had vowed to help rise to the Top, to become Furhur. There's no way they could do that together if she was caught in his arms and not

at his side.

So with a sigh, the young alchemist gently placed a finger to her lips as she went to kiss him again. Confused, Riza opened her eyes to find herself staring at a smiling Roy. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry…," he said. "I'd love to, but not tonight…"

Groaning, the Lieutenant fell back onto her side of the bed and started stroking Roy's cheek. "Oh, come on, Roy! You can't tell me you haven't thought about it, before?…About us?"

"Of course, I have. It's just…I think we need to wait until we accomplish our goal to see if it would work out between us…And I'm sure if you were sober, you'd say the same thing…"

Next thing he knew, he could hear light snoring next to him. "Riza?"

When Roy turned his head, he could see that Riza had fallen asleep. His mouth dropped wide open; after all that time, she picks now, when he's pouring his heart out to her, to fall asleep. " _So much for I'm all yours, tonight_ ," he thought to himself.

Still, at least he was no longer in danger of being seduced by his Lieutenant. Realizing that, Roy breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, he could relax again.

Carefully, he removed himself from the bed and looked for a blanket. Finding one on the chair, he gently placed it over his sleeping Lieutenant.

Before Roy got up from the bed again, he gazed down at his co-worker, smiling at how peaceful she looked. Her face and body were completely relaxed, her hands were balled into flimsy looking fists, and there was one more thing he couldn't help but smirk at briefly; she was snoring lightly into the pillow. One way or another, he'd be teasing her about that in the future.

"Sleep well, Riza."

With one last glance, he walked out of the room and closed the door. Last thing he needed to do was walk down to the drug store for some peppermint tea. She was going to need it, come tomorrow.

"Boss, thank goodness we found you!"

Turning around, Roy came face to face with three of his men. Leading the charge was an overweight, redheaded man named Haymans Breda. Although you wouldn't know it from the way he was hunched over on his knees, panting like he just ran a marathon, or something. On his left was a grey haired man named Vato Falman, and on his right was a young man named Kain Feury. They weren't quite as winded as their friend, but from where he stood, Roy could see the sweat on their foreheads and the deep breaths they were both taking in.

"What the hell happened to you three?" Roy asked.

"We've been looking for Lieutenant Hawkeye," Falman explained.

"Yeah," Feury replied. "She challenged Havoc to a drinking game and-"

"Let me guess; she got hammered and you lost her," replied Roy.

All three men stared at their boss until Breda asked. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Because I just finished getting her to sleep."

And all at once, the trio felt their eyes widen and their jaws dropping simultaneously. There's no way what all three of them were thinking happened, right? They all knew their Colonel was a womanizer, but he wouldn't have done that. He **couldn't** have done that. Could he?

"You mean you actually had your way with her?" Falman asked.

The Colonel's eyes widened in anger. "What!? No! Do I look like the kind of guy who would sleep with his drunk co-worker!?"

Breda took one look at him and said "Knowing you? Yeah."

Roy sighed. "Geez, you three are hopeless."

Breda went to retaliate but Falman cut him off. "Well if the Lieutenant's asleep now, then I guess we really don't have anything to worry about. Other than her having a massive hangover,

tomorrow.

"I'll take care of it," Roy said. "Though one of us should check up on Hayate."

"That won't be necessary, Colonel," Feury piped up. "Her next door neighbour is babysitting for her until tomorrow night."

"Oh right, I forgot," said Falman. "It's a good thing you remembered, Kain."

"Of course he does," Breda remarked. An impish smile was forming on his face as he continued with "Feury always "stands at attention" whenever Hawkeye's talking."

Hearing that made Kain's heart race and his face turn bright red. "You know that's not the **only** reason!"

"Right…," Roy remarked. "You guys go back to the party, I need to step out for a bit."

"Where to?" Breda asked.

"The Drugstore. Where else?" The Colonel continued making his way down the hall, much to their confusion.

"He sounds grumpy, you think something happened between them?"

"I guess we'll find out when he gets back," Falman replied.

Kain's eye widened. "That reminds me; where's Havoc?"

"I think we might've left him at the bar," said Falman.

…

Poor Jean Havoc.

He was still at the bar like his friends assumed he would be, only he wasn't entertaining anyone or taking a quick cigarette break. Instead, he had his chin firmly planted on the table, looking like he was ready to kill over.

But it wasn't from the amount of alcohol he'd consumed earlier. No, it was but because he was being held hostage by none other than Maes Hughes and his endless pictures of Elyssia.

"And this one, I took just this past week. You can just see the excitement in her face as she tries her very first doughnut! And look at that bite, it's the kind of thing you only see in the newspaper strips!"

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Nope!"

Jean groaned inwardly as he listened to the overly excited man ramble on and on about how cute his daughter was. After awhile, there was only one phrase that kept repeating on loop in his mind.

" _Kill me!_ "

…..

Groggily, Riza opened her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar, gold room.

" _Where am I?_ " she thought to herself. It was only when she looked down and started

feeling the soft, velvet bed cover beneath her fingertips that her memory came flooding back to her.

" _Oh right_ ," she remembered. " _I'm in my hotel room._ "

Having already booked herself a room at East City's main hotel the night before the Colonel's party, she made arrangements with her next door neighbour to babysit her dog, Black

Hayate for the night and left.

She didn't take much with her, just a small carry on bag filled with make-up and some toiletries, and a book in case she had any time to read. The only other thing she brought with her was a large duffle bag consisting of a few handguns and some ammo, as well as three different outfits. An extra pair of pyjamas, a spare uniform for the day after, and the dress she was currently wearing.

Looking over at the clock on the nightstand, she could see it read 7:30. Time to get ready for work and check out. Riza sighed; she'd rather just go home today and sleep in. But a job was a job. And while she trusted her Colonel, she knew he couldn't be counted upon to complete the day's paperwork without some helpful reminders. Or nagging as he often called it.

" _Whatever_ ," she thought to herself. He could call it whatever he wanted. Either way, she was getting up and heading straight for work. There was bound to be a fresh pot of coffee in the office, and she could always get something to eat on the way there.

Yawning, the Lieutenant slowly sat herself up on the bed. Only to groan and hunch over while she placed a hand to her forehead. Looks like the dreaded curse known as "the hangover" was taking its toll on her. Still, Riza felt she got off easy given the amount of alcohol she'd consumed. Her stomach felt a bit unsettled, but at least she didn't feel nauseous.

If she played her cards right, than a nice cup of peppermint tea should calm her stomach and quell whatever was left of her hangover from last night.

But that was the problem. " _What_ _ **did**_ _happen, last night?_ "

No matter how hard she tried, most of the night was a blur to her.

She could remember accepting Havoc's challenge to playing a drinking game, and how satisfying it felt when she beat him. She could also remember chatting with Roy and the eventual waltz they shared, how wonderful it felt being in his arms and dancing with him.

But what happened after? Did she spend more time with Roy, or did she retire to her room afterward? She couldn't remember.

Sighing, Riza turned her head back to the nightstand, only to find two items she hadn't noticed before staring her in the face. The first was a small, unopened box of peppermint tea. The other was a small piece of white paper folded in half.

Curious, Riza picked up the piece of paper, unfolded it and began to read its content.

 _Hey. Figured you could use this after last night. Don't come into work if you still feel sick, we'll be fine._

 _\- R.M._

Her eyes widened when she recognized whose handwriting this was; it was the Colonel's. But why would he-

Suddenly, Riza let out a gasp as it all came back to her. She could picture herself lying on top of her superior, the brief, albeit loving kiss they shared, and confessing her love to him.

And worst of all, she remembered trying to seduce him into making love to her…and nearly succeeding in doing so.

With a huge groan, Riza buried her face in her hands, resisting the urge to scream as she muttered under her breath "Oh no…"

…

Jean lay his head on the table in the office he shared with his military unit, still exhausted from the night before.

It had taken him awhile before he finally escaped the clutches of Hughes and his seemingly endless photos of his daughter, but he managed it, somehow.

Okay, the word "escape" was a bit of an exaggeration. What happened was Colonel Mustang and the rest of the men from his military unit returned, diverting Maes's attention to the irritated looking alchemist. They all decided to sit at the bar and chat over a few drinks, but not Jean. After all he just went through in the last hour or so, he felt like retiring for the night.

But not even a good nights' sleep could help the Lieutenant's mood, though not because of any lingering hangover. No. It was for another reason entirely; he was still angry at what happened last night.

And no, it wasn't because he'd been beaten at his own game by a woman, although that certainly didn't help. It was because he'd been ditched by his friends so they could go look for their drunk co-worker, leaving him with a mild headache and an overly proud parent.

Not helping matters was Kain trying to console him, doing his best to ignore the (almost) permanent scowl on his superiors' face.

"If it makes you feel any better, Havoc, we didn't mean to abandon you."

"No…You just left me to be held hostage by that maniac."

Kain let out a nervous chuckle at that statement. He couldn't deny that what Havoc said wasn't true; it was. But he was trying to lighten his friend's mood, and so help him, he was going to do it! "Don't be like that, we just ran off because we were concerned for the Lieutenant-"

"Give it a rest, Feury."

The group turned to face Roy. He was walking in through the door that joined his office with theirs, his eyes never turning their attention to the desk where his men were sitting.

"Havoc's a big boy; if he wants to be upset, then let him."

Jean groaned. It annoyed him how cold his superior could be, sometimes. "Easy for you to say; you weren't trying to find ways to get away that **freak** you call your friend."

"Yeah, but I'm used to it."

Jean growled. Still, it's not like there was much he could do about it. So he rolled his head over to Riza's desk area, only to feel his curiosity peaking as he realized something. "Hey, when's Hawkeye coming in? It's almost nine."

"The Lieutenant might not be coming in today."

Confused, Jean watched as the Colonel picked up the morning paper from the little coffee table, taking particular note of the concerned look in his superior's eyes. Even if he was miffed, he still couldn't help but smirk at his boss's subtle display of affection towards Riza and whether

or not she was okay. " _I guess the Lieutenant had more to drink than I thought_ ," he observed.

A second later, the door opened and all eyes turned to see who it was. It was First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, much to their surprise.

Roy in particular, could feel his eyes widen and a small gasp escape his throat. He thought for certain she would've heeded his advice and take the day off to rest. But there she was standing in the doorway, looking as stern and infallible as she always did.

So, the Flame Alchemist did the only thing he could think to do. "Good morning, Lieutenant," he said. Wondering the whole time what her response would be?

Looking over to him, Riza nodded her head to him and said "Good morning, Colonel."

Roy breathed internally; she was greeting him in her usual stoic manner, keeping him at a relative distance like she always did. It was like nothing happened the night before.

But something did happen, something he knew they would have to talk about. Though now probably wasn't the right time for that discussion, he reasoned. Maybe once they were alone, that would be best.

With his mind made up, Roy opened the paper and began reading the headlines. "So how are you feeling?" he asked. "I heard you had quite a bit to drink last night…"

Much to his surprise, Riza was standing right in front of him, looking like she wanted to say something to him. "Colonel, I'd like to speak to you in private, if I may?"

Roy took a few seconds before answering "Sure."

He placed the paper back down on the coffee table and followed her out into the hallway, leaving Jean very confused as he watched them leave there oom.

"What the heck happened to those two?"

Breda quickly whispered into Havoc's ear the previous nights' interaction. "What!? Really!?"

The trio all nodded in unison, confirming his suspicion. Jean smirked. "Well, if those two finally decide to get together, maybe I can finally get a date," he said.

"Yeah, don't hold your breath for that to happen," Breda muttered under her breath.

…

Now Roy found himself walking behind his Lieutenant down the hallway, waiting patiently for when they could have some privacy. That way, they could finally talk about last night. He'd already gone over everything he wanted to say iso many times in his mind he could practically write it down if he wanted to, and now it was only a matter of time before he could finally get it off his chest.

Still, even at a time like this, the Colonel couldn't help but let a smile cross his face as he watched her. Even with all the alcohol she'd had to drink the night before, she was still standing tall in front of him. Still his sharp, take charge Lieutenant. Not many women in her position could have done that. But she did.

"I gotta say, I'm impressed; I figured you'd decide to stay home, today."

"Well I wasn't feeling too bad when I woke up, this morning. Especially after I took some of that tea you bought for me."

Roy smirked. "I figured it would help you, I can't count how many times you've used that on me after a long night of drinking-"

Without any warning, she stopped walking. He stopped, too, confused that she would just cease walking so suddenly. "Colonel," she said, getting his attention. Knowing his eyes were now fixed on her, Riza turned to face him with a stoic gaze. "I'd like to apologize for last night."

For a moment, Roy stared at her with wide eyes. Really? That's it? After everything that happened, all she wanted to say was "I'm sorry?"

He'd take it if it was, but he couldn't deny feeling a bit disappointed by the fact that she didn't want to discuss last night. Oh well, not much he could about that. So he just gave her a small smile. "What do you have to apologize for? You were drunk; it happens to everybody."

"Yes, but I tried forcing myself on you…and I'm sorry for that…"

Now, the Colonel didn't know what to say. Why was she blaming herself for this? He was as much to blame as she was.

Or did she really think he was angry with her? Did she think he felt sexually harassed by her? Well, obviously she must've since she used the phrase "forcing myself on you".

" _That's so silly_ ," he thought as he continued smiling at her. "I don't see why you have to, I was kind of into it," he explained, recalling the memory. "I probably would've gone along with it too if my conscious hadn't kicked in."

Riza stared sadly at him. "I know…That's why I'm apologizing…I could've ruined

you last night…"

With guilty eyes, she looked down at her boots. Almost as if she'd confessed to murder and was afraid to see his reaction.

The Colonel, meanwhile, ran his fingers through his hair and breathed a deep sigh, wondering just how the hell he was going to resolve this one? While he appreciated the apology, he hated seeing her torturing herself like this; she didn't need to burden the blame for something they were both at fault for.

He needed to convey that to her somehow. Otherwise, she'd be moping about it for the next few days until she finally chose to let it go. He didn't want that for her. Especially when, as far as he was concerned, it was his fault she was feeling this way.

So, he placed a hand on her shoulder, making her guilt ridden orbs stare up at his warm smile.

"But you didn't, did you?"

"That's only because you stopped me…"

"Yeah, but it's also my fault we're in this position, right now," he said. "I really shouldn't have let my guard down with you, last night. But I was having too much fun."

"No, you shouldn't have…," she agreed. "But that doesn't really change anything, Sir. It was still my decision to try seducing you."

Now Roy was starting to get annoyed. " _Damnit, Riza!_ " he cursed. " _Don't do this to yourself!_ " "I know. But you've gotta remember that nothing happened."

"But something **did** happen!" She snapped, startling him. "We…We kissed…"

"True. But other than that kiss, I didn't actually make love to you. And believe me, I wanted to."

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

"Of course," he said, delighted to see the look in her eyes starting to soften. "So don't beat yourself up about this, Lieutenant. We both made mistakes. But when you were about to do something really stupid, I kept you in check, like we always do for each other."

She smiled, happy to know he wasn't angry with her. "Besides," the Colonel said with a smirk. "I actually managed to resist sleeping with a beautiful woman. You should be proud of me." Riza chuckled. "Right…"

He smiled at her a little longer before removing his hand from her shoulder and turning to walk back to the office. "Come on. The last thing I need is you chastising me for falling behind on my paperwork, again."

"Colonel?" He stopped cold in his tracks, curious to know what her question was. "Did you really mean what you said last night? That you'd thought about us, before?"

He chuckled. "You're seriously asking me that question?"

Riza was silent for a moment. "So you **have** thought about it."

But Roy didn't say anything. Rather, he took a moment to think, processing every possible answer he could give her that wouldn't sound too inappropriate for the office. Eventually, a smile

formed on his fate when he settled on what had to be the best one. "Of course."

Roy figured that would be enough to convey his answer to her. It was short, simple, and to the point. He was right.

He could practically feel his smile widening as she let out a gasp. Turning to face her, he said "I won't deny that I'm attracted to you, Hawkeye…But I think we're better off finding out the answer to that when we get to the Top. Don't you?"

Riza gave him a warm smile; despite her feelings for the man before her, the last thing she would ever want would be to jeopardize his dream, so it felt good to know he felt the same way about this as she did. "Yes, I do."

"Good," he said. All while smiling at her. "Now let's get back to work."

She gave him a smile. "Yes, Sir."

He turned his back to her, and the duo began making their way back to the office, walking side by side.

"Oh, and thank you for all your help last night, Colonel," Riza said.

He smirked. "Well, after all those times you've dragged me home from the bar, it was the least I could do."

The Lieutenant smiled at that. What he said may have sounded a bit insincere, but she knew better. After all, he was only telling her not to worry about it.

"Although, I must say I'm surprised at you, Lieutenant," he said. "I never pegged you to be a snorer."

Riza was a bit taken aback by that statement. Guess she'd been snoring after she fell asleep the other night and he must've heard it. Still, why was he bringing this up now? Well, she already knew the answer to that one. "So?" she asked.

"So last I checked, it's something men do, not women."

Yes, he was teasing her about it! Riza growled when she looked at that smirk on his face. He must've been thinking of all the ways he could push her buttons since **at least** last night.

"It's perfectly normal for women to snore, Sir."

"Undignified women? Yes. But **you**? Not so much."

She sighed. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

He smirked at her impishly. "Oh, now where would be the fun in that?"

The Lieutenant rolled her eyes as they made their way back towards the office. Sometimes, she swore this man was no more mature than Edward Elric, himself.

Not that it mattered, anyway. Until the day came where they could safely take their

relationship to the next level, the Colonel and his Lieutenant were more than happy to dance

around their feelings and be friends, regardless of whatever temptation came their way.

The End


End file.
